Strange Situations Ep2: KongFusion
by Ligernaut
Summary: A hilarious fanfic where Thomas Shubaltz has a little accident with O'Connell's game cartridge, and it had some amazing strange effects! Also stars Dr D and Karl Shubaltz.
1. The Strange Effect

O'Connell is sitting in his room, playing a video game.

"Major O'Connell, sir, Colonel Hermann wants to see you," Thomas Shubaltz says as he enters.

"Okay then. Thanks for the message, Captain," O'Connell replies, saving his game.

"What are you playing?" Thomas asks.

"Donkey Kong," O'Connell answers, turning the game off.

As O'Connell leaves, Thomas looks at the game cartridge. Suddenly, a small gloppy thing falls out of Thomas' pocket and lands on the cartridge.

"Oh no! I got that old core stuff on O'Connell's game!" Thomas cries, and quickly wipes it off. Soon, it looks like nothing has happened.

"Phew!" Thomas says, wiping his forehead. "I had forgotten that I still had that weird stuff. I had better go give it to Dr D before I get it on anything else!" he exclaims.

Thomas turns around, and gasps at what he sees before him.

"So this is the new update to the Iron Kong?" General Karl Shubaltz asks, inspecting his Zoid. It looked the same as it always did, but he knew that the scientists had tampered with its controls.

"Yes General Shubaltz Sir. The Iron Kong will be easier to manoeuvre due to the control upgrade," a scientist told him.

"I'll have to try it out. Oh, hello Captain Shubaltz," Karl says as his brother appears. He looked quite sheepish, and Karl immediately guessed that something was not right.

"What did you do?" Karl asks his brother after he dismissed the scientist.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asks.

"I know that look. What did you do?" Karl asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sir, you're not going to like it. Or believe it. You see, I had this weird old core stuff, and I forgot that it was in pocket. I've taken it to Dr D now. But while it was in my possession, it sort of fell out, and onto a cartridge, and it had some… strange affects to the data contained," Thomas replies.

"Like what? OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT?" Karl exclaims.

"That," Thomas says, glad that no one else was around, "is the strange affect I was telling you about."

"What are we going to do with it?" Thomas asks.

"What do you mean we? You did it!" Karl exclaims.

"But you're my brother. You're supposed to help me," Thomas says.

"Um… why don't you go see Dr D. He might know about it. Take the cartridge too," Karl advises. So Thomas borrows the game off O'Connell, who agrees after being bribed by a lollipop, and takes it to Dr D. Following obediently behind him is the strange affect.


	2. Kongs Help Kongs

"Dr D?" Thomas asks as he enters the room.

"Yes Captain Sh… why is Donkey Kong following you?" Dr D asks.

"Um, that's what I came to see you about. See, I accidentally got some of that old core stuff onto O'Connell's game cartridge here, and the next thing I knew, here's Donkey Kong, in our world!" Thomas explains.

"Erm, well, I haven't dealt with anything like this before. Why don't you play the game and see if you can get Donkey Kong back into it?" Dr D suggests, pulling out his own game console.

Thomas agrees and starts the game. The splash begins, but Donkey Kong isn't in it. Thomas and Dr D try to push Donkey Kong back into the game cartridge, but the gorilla doesn't appear to know how to get back in.

"What about the core stuff? Why don't we just rub some on him?" Thomas suggests after trying to push the extremely confused monkey into the data part of the cartridge.

"Let's try it," Dr D says, getting some core stuff and putting it on Donkey Kong. The gorilla looks up at the stuff, but nothing happens.

"On the game as well?" Thomas asks. That doesn't work either, so they clean the cartridge thoroughly. And the monkey, of course. Donkey Kong wasn't too impressed with having gloppy stuff put on his head.

"O'Connell is going to kill me. I stuffed up his game. And now I have a giant monkey to worry about!" Thomas exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"Giant monkey… hey, I have an idea! What about the Iron Kong? The core stuff came from an Iron Kong, I think, so maybe we could use the Iron Kong to revert Donkey Kong back into his data form!" Dr D cries, leading the soldier and monkey to Karl's Iron Kong.

"You and monkey back?" Karl grins.

"Now what?" Thomas asks.

"We connect the game cartridge to the Iron Kong, and then put Donkey Kong in the Zoid," Dr D declares.

"Not in my Iron Kong," Karl says.

"Do you want Donkey Kong following me for the rest of my life? Because if you do, we'll both start following you!" Thomas threatens.

"Okay, okay… just don't break it or anything," Karl agrees, watching as Dr D hooks up the game cartridge to his Zoid.

With Dr D's help, Thomas puts Donkey Kong into the Zoid and then watch as the Zoid lifts its head. Donkey Kong does too, and then ZAP! Donkey Kong is reverted to data and flows throughout the Iron Kong, before finally resting in the game cartridge.

"Finally!" Thomas sighs, leaning against his brother.

"That," says Karl, "was weird."

Thomas takes the game cartridge back to O'Connell and swears he'll never play Donkey Kong again.  
"Thanks for returning the game, Captain. Did you have fun with it?" O'Connell asks.

"Oh, more than you know!" replies Thomas.


End file.
